


Fifty Shades of Jax

by Tanaqui



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crackfic, set at the end of season 5. When Jax has to smooth things over with the new head of the Cacuzza family, he discovers what being subservient to the Club's needs really means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Jax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribblesinink (Scribbler)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/gifts).



> This was the result of a conversation with Scribbler about Charlie Hunnam being cast in _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and the teasing he was likely to get from the rest of the SoA cast. Then Scribbler said she wanted to see that in character.... And then I managed to figure out how to possibly make that work in canon. Thanks to Scribbler for the beta, if not the plotbunny.

Jax sat at the head of the table, eyeing the small group that he'd called together, one hand resting on top of a dog-eared paperback. It was time to tell them about the deal he'd made with Frankie Cacuzza, the new head of the Cacuzza family. He'd need their help to deliver. He tapped out his cigarette and took a deep breath, still not quite believing what had happened a few hours earlier. Still not quite believing he'd agreed to it....

oOo

"We'll only deal with Clay." Frankie Cacuzza, secure in his position, shrugged regretfully.

Jax shook his head. "That's not possible." He'd tolerated Clay in charge long enough and look where it'd gotten them. But damn, losing the Cacuzza business would be a blow when he was trying to back them out of the shit Clay had dragged them into and get them back on an even keel.

Cacuzza gave him a hard look. Jax crossed his arms and gave him back stare for stare. After a moment, Cacuzza's mouth twisted up into a small, hungry smile. "There may be a way." He tilted his head to indicate he and Jax should step aside and speak out of earshot of the guys they'd brought with them.

Jax followed him a few paces away across the warehouse. "I'm listening."

Cacuzza shot a nervous look back at his crew. "You used to have that porn studio, right?"

Jax nodded. "Cara Cara, yeah. But it got burned down."

"But you still got the girls? The crew?"

Jax rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "We could get them back together, I guess."

Cacuzza lowered his voice still further. "My girl—." Jax knew he meant his mistress. He'd met her a couple of times: high maintenance, expensive tastes, had the guy wrapped round her finger. "–she's got a thing about this book. Fifty shades something. Mommy porn. She says she wants to see it filmed. Or bits of it. Not my thing," Cacuzza's gaze slid away from Jax's in a way that told Jax it might very much be his thing, "but that's what she wants. Won't let up about it."

Jax considered the idea. It'd be a pain in the ass to set up, but it was possible. "I guess we can do that," he agreed. "If we do, you'll deal with the Club without Clay?"

Cacuzza nodded. "Only thing is, she says she wants you in it. As the guy. This Christian something." Again, Cacuzza didn't meet Jax's eyes in a way that suggested there was something else going on here that he wasn't telling Jax about. He gave an embarrassed looking shrug. "She thinks you're cute."

"What? No way, man!" Jax swung away from Cacuzza in disbelief. From the other side of the warehouse, Tig, Chibs and Juice looked at him curiously, his words clearly having carried across the space between.

Cacuzza sighed heavily. "Then no deal."

Jax went on looking at the rest of the Sons, feeling the weight of responsibility. They were depending on him to steady the club. And how bad could this be? Though—he swallowed hard—it was one thing to have a croweater riding your dick when everyone else in the room was busy getting some action, and something else to be the star of the show. And what about Tara...? How'd she take it if she found out? Though it could all be faked, couldn't it? He didn't have to actually fuck the girl. He pushed away the thought that Cacuzza might want some money shots and he wasn't sure he could... perform like that in front of everyone.

He met Tig's gaze, thinking about what he'd done for the Club. What Ope had done. And the Club needed this deal.

He turned back to Cacuzza. "This really is the only way? I can't tempt you with a discount. A few extras items you don't have to pay for."

Cacuzza shook his head. "Call it a demonstration of faith."

Jax snorted. He glanced across again at the group on the far side of the warehouse. Apparently Cacuzza caught the look, caught Jax's uncertainty, because he added, "I promise, it's just for me and my girl. Won't go any further."

Jax snorted. "It'd better not." Drawing in a deep breath, he held out his hand. "Deal. It'll take me a few days to sort out, but I'll get it done. If we do the deal now."

Cacuzza held his gaze for a moment and then shook. "Deal."

Jax was moving to head back to the guys, let them know he and Cacuzza had worked something out—he'd tell them the rest later, in Church—when Cacuzza put his hand on his arm to stop him. Jax saw he was holding out a dog-eared paperback with a gray image on the front that Jax figured out after a moment was a knotted tie. "You may want to take a read of this. Before we discuss the script."

Jax nodded, taking the book and shoving it inside his cut as he made his way back across the warehouse. He'd skim through it later, see exactly what he'd let himself in for....

oOo

Jax finished explaining what he'd agreed to do for the sake of the Club, what he needed the guys to help him with. "We'll get Lyla," he added. "She's an Old Lady. Was an Old Lady. She'll—." He didn't finish the sentence. _Know not to talk._

Looking round the table, he was wondering if the rest of them had forgotten _how_ to talk. 

Tig broke the silence first. "Jesus fuck, Jax. This is a fucking joke, right?"

Jax shook his head. "No joke." 

He held Tig's gaze until Tig gave a nod. "I'm in. Whatever you need, bro'." Not that Jax had doubted Tig's agreement: he knew he'd walk through a hail of bullets for him if Jax asked. But he needed Tig to take this seriously; someone had to clean up the crew once the shoot was over. Because there was no way anyone outside this room apart from Lyla, Cacuzza and Cacuzza's girl was gonna know what he'd done. And Jax was going to make very clear to Cacuzza when he handed over the video that if he or his mistress ever breathed a word about this to anyone else, Jax would destroy the Cacuzza family, every last bit of it, just like he'd destroyed Pope.

"Fuckin' hell, Jacky boy!" Chibs was the next to speak up, disbelief thickening his accent to the point that he was barely comprehensible. "You're fuckin' mental." He reached forward and grabbed Jax around the back of the head and gave him a friendly shake.

Jax's gaze moved on. Phil gave him an awkward shrug: _whatever you say, Prez._ Juice was staring at him wide-eyed, still silently mouthing "Fuck" over and over, but he clamped his mouth shut and nodded when Jax's gaze reached him. Happy was smirking gleefully as he nodded his assent, and Jax made a note to keep him away from the shoot; the guy's tastes were sometimes uncomfortable even by Club standards. Bobby came last. He rolled his eyes and gave a cynical shrug when it was his turn, his contempt for Jax clear as day, but obviously willing to go along with a plan whose main downside was that the Club president might become a laughing stock if word got out.

Jax nodded and banged the gavel down. "Okay. Let's get this done."


End file.
